


Hunter Under the Mountain

by SwordLiger



Category: Rainbow Six: Siege, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But Jäger gets into it, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-con at the start kinda, One Bite, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Ball Teasing, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordLiger/pseuds/SwordLiger
Summary: Montagne decides to let off some steam with an unprepared Jäger.





	Hunter Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/gifts).



It wasn’t a common sight to see Montagne in a stress fueled rage. The elder man usually held his composure but today was a different story. His soft features had been replaced with stern, malice filled glares which were enough to clear a room. Twitch and Doc would have tried to talk him down, if he hadn’t put his fists through a wall and one of the few wooden doors in the base.

Montagne walked through the halls of Hereford, his shoulders forward and his brow lowered, an obvious sign of his frustration. Montagne usually held his temper well, using exercise or a hot shower to relieve his stress. Unfortunately, his anger was too much even for him to contain. He sat himself in the mess hall, his right hand already slightly bloody, a consequence of him putting it through one of the wooden doors in the base twice. Twitch sat across from him, eating a fruit mix in silence, thankfully they were the only two in the room a the moment. She would have dared to say something normally, but this was the first in a long time he had gotten physical with anything.

The sound of voices approaching the room made Twitch tense. Unsure if they would set him off or not, she got up from the table and began to walk back to the kitchen to distance herself from the enraged man. Montagne looked up at the newcomers. It was three of the Germans, laughing and joking about various things in their native tongue. Their laughter ceased as they noticed Montagne sitting alone. IQ noticed Twitch, and gave her a questioning look. To which Twitch only shook her head, signalling to leave the man be. The squad sat down at a table far out of Montagne's personal space and continued their discussion.

Montagne shut his eyes trying to drown out their voices, which were only serving to further irritate him for an unknown reason. Unable to hold back, a large fist slammed against the table before Gilles stood up. The room fell silent as the other four watched his motions with raised guards. Montagne didn't linger around after the outburst and the others were thankful for it.

Going down one of the main hallways, Gilles walked towards the workshop absent-mindedly. He forced the large grey doors open, the booming sound echoing throughout the almost empty shop, startling the only other soul in the room. Jäger clutched his chest as he looked over to see Montagne's large silhouette swiftly approaching him. He began to ask if the Frenchman needed anything but was interrupted by Montagne shoving his head down on the desk, bending the man over. 

Marius grunted as he saw stars from the impact. Before he could regain his full consciousness, the German felt the other man grabbing his wrists; the sound of a zip tie fastening sent a chill up Jäger’s spine. As Marius shifted his shoulders, he felt the plastic begin to rub and burn against his skin. Before he could present any protest, Montagne’s arm was wrapped around his waist the other arm still holding Jäger’s head down. Without skipping a beat, Gilles undid Jäger’s belt and unbuttoned the engineer’s pants. Grabbing the back of the pants and boxers, Montagne pulled them down exposing the German’s toned ass. 

“Hey!” Marius shouted as the cool air made contact with his bare flesh. But his shout was met with Montagne giving a firm press to his head, his signal to Jäger to keep quiet. The German could only growl in annoyance as he had no power to fight back. Gille's free hand ran over the engineer’s ass, lightly clawing at the untouched skin. He quickly gave a firm squeeze on Jäger’s right cheek, enticing a moan that morphed into a whimper. The Frenchman smirked as he knew he could do whatever he pleased with the helpless German beneath him, and he was planning to do just that. 

Montagne released his grip on the smaller man’s head. With the weight of Gille’s hand off his head, Jäger slowly began to his lift torso off the workbench. His head didn’t lift more than six inches off the table before his head was slammed back down. Marius’s loud grunt echoed through the workroom along with the harsh thud of his head hitting the wooden surface. “What the fuck?!” His voice trembled as he struggled to shout. 

Montagne gave a small, firm push to Jäger’s head, silently reminding him to lay still. He slowly removed his hand again, making sure Marius wasn’t going to try and resist once more. Satisfied that the engineer wasn’t going to move again, Gilles unbuckled his belt and undid his own pants before letting them fall to the floor. He chuckled as he noticed the German look back and become wide-eyed at the sight of the fabric straining to hold down the French’s growing erection. Montagne didn’t hide himself long before pulling the fabric out and down over himself. 

Marius couldn’t help the blush that crawled over his face as took in the sight of Montagne’s long and girthy dick. The engineer swallowed down his fear to the best of his ability as he noticed Gilles stick a finger into his mouth and slowly pull it out. Montagne smirked as the finger was now coated with a thick layer of saliva. Jäger winced as he felt the finger begin to press against his asshole. As the finger slid in, Marius moaned loudly; the unusual sensation sending a mix of pleasure and light pain through his spine. 

Gilles chuckled lowly as he began to pump his finger in and out of the German’s ass, earning small grunts and moans as a consolation prize. Once he noticed Jäger’s body relax, he picked up his pace and pushed his finger further in each time. As Montagne continued to finger-fuck Jäger, he reached his other hand back around the smaller man’s waist and grabbed his half erect dick and began to jack him off. Gilles kept up his pace, making the German squirm beneath him, as he pulled his finger out, lined up a second and forced them back into Jäger’s ass.

Marius let out a loud gasp as his ass was stretched by the large digits. Jäger’s moans began to morph into whimpers as the dual pleasure began to overcome his mind and body. He growled lowly as he tried to keep himself from giving into the pure bliss washing over him. Doing his best to stifle his groans, Jäger focused on his breathing as a means to keep his mind clear while Montagne continued to toy with him.

Noticing Jäger was fighting his urges and retaining a, mostly, calm composure, Gilles scoffed before he added yet another finger. Marius shot his head up at the sensation, sucking in a tight breath; the stretching of his ass sent shockwaves of pain through his body. Rotating his fingers, Montagne made a harder attempt of breaking Jäger’s will. But still Marius remained persistent in keeping his voice down. Slightly annoyed by Jäger’s ability to remain composed, even with three finger in his ass and a warm hand on his cock, Gilles decided to try a different tactic. Giving a few hard thrusts with his hand, Montagne did his best to loosen Jäger’s ass to his liking. Once satisfied, he removed his fingers and his other hand from the engineer’s cock. Marius let out a deep breath to ease himself; his body trembled as it still lay in shock from the large fingers that had just penetrated it.

Montagne kneeled down, smirking like a devil as he felt Marius shiver under his touch. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Gilles spread the smaller man's cheeks exposing untainted skin. Placing his mouth over the German’s entrance, he earned a sharp gasp from the engineer. Rolling his tongue over the soft flesh, Montagne teased him repeatedly and with each pass he was rewarded with a moan or whimper. Jäger’s legs trembled as the sensation was unlike anything he had felt before; it was unusual but highly intoxicating.

As Gilles’ tongue traced the shape, Jäger unwittingly raised a leg, spreading his thighs farther apart, allowing the Frenchman better access. Montagne smirked as he felt Jäger slightly relax into his touch. The older man’s hand began to roughly knead the German’s thighs and ass while his tongue continued to tease Jäger’s asshole. Small moans escaped the smaller man’s mouth as he arched his back earning him a not so gentle bite on his right cheek. 

“Sohn einer Hündin!” The German’s usually soft voice came out harsh, clearly shocked by the bite. He growled as he felt Montagne’s blunt nails dig into his right thigh, a small threat to cease any idea of trying to stop him. Jäger let out a long sigh, making it raspy to show off his irritation. Montagne ignored the protests but still loosened his grip leaving the area red and sore.

Not wanting to lose his own momentum, Gilles placed a small kiss on the bite mark and trailed his lips back down to his original spot, laying a hard pressed lick to Jäger’s asshole, his tongue lightly penetrating the untouched hole. Letting out a throaty moan, Marius shot up on his toes; his legs and ass tightened as the alien sensation sent a chill up his spine. Seeing this as an opportunity to go deeper, Montagne forced his tongue fully into Marius’ ass. Jäger let out a high pitched moan as Gilles flicked his tongue inside him. 

Marius moaned lowly as he felt the Frenchman remove his tongue and insert it repeatedly. Jäger shifted his hips, the warm tongue giving such an unusual sensation. “Oh fuck.” The words came out smooth, relaxed compared to the last few outbursts. 

Montagne smiled, finally Jäger was giving into his touch. Feeling a huge boost in his control, Montagne placed his mouth over Jäger again and resumed his teasing licks. Removing his right hand, bringing it down to Jäger’s cock. The tip was drenched with precum and the bead currently rolling down was on the brink of dripping off. Gilles spoke for the first time, “Let me help you out with this.” His accent was uncommonly thick and his voice, lower than normal. Unsure if it was lust or his way of intimidation, Marius chose to only nod and allow it.

Gilles cupped Jäger’s balls, giving a slow, gentle massage before trailing his hand towards the base. Using his thumb and index finger, Montagne pressed on the sides towards the head. Marius didn't try to suppress the moan as Montagne repeated the motion. As Jager continued to melt under his touch, Montagne decided to giving the tip a little more attention. Gilles rubbed his index finger over the slit, coaxing out more precum. Teasing the opening, he enticed more to begin to stream out. While continuing to tease the slit, he used two more fingers to rub the head in a gentle twisting motion. Jäger began to pant as his straining dick attempted to twitch, a plead for Montagne to give it more satisfying touches. 

Feeling Jäger had been tormented enough, Montage wrapped his hand around the aching dick. He stroked softly, pushing Marius’s foreskin over the tip, teasing the slit once again before setting into a solid stoking motion. “Oh fuck yes!” Jäger whimpered as his throbbing dick was expertly handled. Sucking in a tight breath, Jäger seized up for a split second as he felt Montagne’s mouth encased his asshole once again. His body began to relax as the asymmetrical motion of Gilles’s tongue and hand wash his body with a sense of indescribable pleasure. A small stream of saliva began to trail down the side of his mouth as Marius felt his dick tense. Clenching his teeth, Jäger growled wildly as his dick stiffened, his legs tightened as he pushed against the floor, his orgasm causing his whole body to freeze. The hot liquid shot out before slowly oozing out over Montagne's hand. Jäger panted uncontrollably as the last few waves of orgasm washed over him. 

Montagne stood, leaning over Marius. Lifting Jäger’s head, he forced his mouth open only to insert cum covered fingers. Marius unwittingly sucked on the fingers, moaning at the taste of himself. He thoroughly cleaned Montagne's fingers, sucking desperately. 

Montagne noticed Marius attempting to move his arms once again. But instead of a punishment, Gilles used a knife on the table to cut the binds. Once free, Jäger grabbed Montagne’s wrist, forcing it open and licking every drop of cum he could find. “Look at you licking my hand like a fucking dog.” Jäger blushed heavily as gently sucked on Montagne's fingers again. “Turn around. Get on the table.”

Obeying Jäger turned and pushed himself onto the table. Montagne pushed him lightly to lay down before grabbing Jäger’s legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Montagne sucked his own fingers, coating them again and pressing them into Jäger’s ass. Marius let out a low purr, his hands rubbing his own thighs and limp cock.

Montagne removed his fingers before grabbing his own throbbing erection, lining himself up to Marius’s entrance. Jäger groaned lowly as he is already aching body tensed as Gilles placed the tip of his dick on the German’s asshole. Clenching his teeth, Jäger winced as the Frenchman began to push the tip into his virgin ass. “Oh fuck” Jäger exclaimed as the older man’s dick stretched his ass further than the fingers before. Marius’s breathing became labored as he attempted to adjust to the massive size pushing further into him. 

Montagne let out a low growl as he pushed his entire length into the small German’s ass. Once his hips touched Jäger’s firm ass, he grabbed his hips and pulled out before slamming back in. A shrill scream echoed through the workshop as Jäger was caught off guard by the intense feeling. Gilles chuckled while pulling his dick out fully and ramming it back into Marius. With each forceful slam, the screams dwindled down to loud moans; Jäger began to breath heavily, his own cock already beginning to stiffen once again. 

Montagne moved his hands from Marius’s hips to his thighs. Picking up pace, Gilles was no longer pulling out as far but still went as deep as he could into Jäger. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the empty room, accompanied by Jäger’s ever rising whimpers and moans and Montagne animalistic grunts. 

Jäger could feel his ass begin to grow sore from the relentless pummeling it was receiving. He attempted to speak but was silenced by Montagne lowering his legs around his waist. Gilles now loomed over the slumped, sweating mess. With his hands flat on the table, Montagne picked up his pace once again. This time faster and even harder than before. Jäger’s whimpers began to morph into muffled screams as Montagne mercilessly fucked him. Montagne kept his pace, pushing Jäger closer to the edge once again.

Montagne felt himself drawing near as well, but instead of picking up the pace Gilles would slow himself. Going from swift thrusts, to slow drawn out pulses in attempts to avoid an early climax. Standing back straight up, Montagne closed his eyes as the warmth of Jäger around him was not a sensation he wanted lose quite yet. Jäger scoffed as he noticed the blissful expression upon Gilles’s face, earning him a deep and rough thrust.

Glaring down at Marius, Gilles grabbed his hips and resumed an aggressive speed that rivaled the ruthless fucking Montagne had just given Jäger. Montagne didn’t last long before he gave a few final hard thrusts. He growled loudly as he came repeatedly with each thrust. He stood still inside Jäger, riding out his high and panting heavily. He took a step back, letting his dick slide out of Marius, the white ooze following quickly after. Montagne didn't offer a helping hand to the man who struggled to sit up. Gilles pulled up his pants and walked out of the workshop, clearly more at ease than he was when he barged in.

Jäger finally say up on his workbench, the cum still dripping from him onto the floor and his dick still erect and throbbing. He grunted as he struggled to wiggle off the table, only to be met with numb legs that barely held him up. He did his best to clean the station up and walked back to his bunk.

Jäger made his way to the showers, an attempt to clean his sore ass and the dust that littered his back from his table. As he cleaned his legs, he noticed dark bruises beginning to form where Montage held him still. His breath hitched as realized his bruises looked similar to a few he had noticed before on Doc. “Could Doc have….?” Jäger cut himself off not want to know the answer to his own question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this. Very different for me personally to write something like this.


End file.
